1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit chip used to drive a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices that are widely used in recent years may include at least one integrated circuit. A size of a typical integrated circuit included in an electronic device has become smaller, as a semiconductor manufacturing process technology has been advanced. Further, various types of integrated circuits performing their own functions have been developed.
In particular, most electronic devices used in recent years may display images. For example, an electronic device, such as a cell phone, a tablet computer, a smart phone, and so on, may include a display device. A display device included in the electronic device may display the images according to driving and control of a display driver integrated circuit chip. That is, many of the electronic devices used in recent years may include the display driver integrated circuit chip in order to drive the display device.
As a demand for images having a high resolution increases, the display driver integrated circuit chip (hereinafter referred to as “DDI chip”) may have a number of image signal channels. Thus, length of a longer side of the DDI chip may increase. When the length of the longer side of the DDI chip increases, length of a gamma signal line used to transmit gamma data also increases. When the length of the gamma signal line increases, resistance of the gamma signal line increases. Therefore, width of the gamma signal line needs to increase, in order to prevent the resistance of the gamma signal line from increasing. However, when the width of the gamma signal line increases, length of a shorter side of the DDI chip increases.
As the demand for images having a high resolution and a demand for a method of rapidly processing images having a large data capacity increases, an area occupied by control logic and a memory also increases. However, if the length of the shorter side of the DDI chip increases and the area occupied by the control logic and the memory increases, a production efficiency of the DDI chip is degraded.